Daily Login
The Daily Login is a speical feature in the game. It is a upgraded form of the Daily Sign-In Gifts. It started on 8 March 2012. Description Much like the Daily Sign-In Gifts, this feature also gives out special gifts for logging in each day. Unlike the Daily Sign-In Gifts which has a button to get the gifts, to get the gifts in the Daily Login, the player has to raffle the at least on of the raffles at least once. If the player does not raffle a day but plays the game, the Daily Login will be reset to the Day 1 automatically. The Daily Login gifts are different for each day. There six gifts in total (25 if the amout of each gift is counted). The Daily Login is reset on the sixth day. These are the gifts for each day: *1st Day: Roast Chicken x 1 *2nd Day: Crop Reviving Potion x 5 *3rd Day: Banana x 5 *4th Day: Xmas Candy Seeds x 10 *5th Day: Forest Coins x 3 *5 Days in a Row: Piece of Chameleon Activities Unlike the Daily Sign-In Gifts, the Daily Login has a new feature called Activities. The Activities feature tasks which need to be completed. Rewards are given out in the form of Acitvity Points (AP). Activity Points can be spend to play the raffles. Each Activity gives out 10 AP for completing them, resulting in 100 AP if all the tasks are completed. The following is a list of Acitvities: *Work in your forest x 20 *Clear debris x 5 *Help out in your friend's forests x 20 *Send gifts to your friends x 5 *Log into the game x 1 *Drive away snakes x 1 *Drive away bears x 1 *Harvest tomatoes x 10 *Feed chickens x 10 *Send flowers to your friends x 5 Raffles Raffles are also a new feature in the Daily Login. There are three raffles: Budget Raffle, Premium Raffle and Super Deluxe Raffle. Each raffle has diffferent items. Each raffle needs an amount of Activity Points to play. Some items such as the Crystal Crab, can only be obtained through raffles. These are the three Raffles: 'Budget Raffle' The Budget Raffle is the first raffle. It has common and less-rare items. It costs 10 AP and can be played to a limit of 10 times a day. The Budget Raffle has 9 items. *Banana x 1 *Magic Cookies x 1 *Lamb Kebab x 1 *Love Feed x 2 *Flower Fertilizer x 1 *Coins x 1000 *Seasoning x 1 *Flower x 2 *Diamond x 1 'Premium Raffle' The Premium Raffle is the second raffle. It has more rare items. It costs 30 AP and can be played to a limit of 3 times a day. The Premium Raffle has 6 items. *Banana x 3 *Coins x 5000 *Chopping Machine x 3 *Roast Chicken x 1 *Transformation Potion x 1 *Pet Toy x 5 'Super Deluxe Raffle' The Super Deluxe Raffle is the third and last raffle. It has ultra rare items. It costs 50 AP and can only be played to a limit of 2 times a day. The Super Deluxe Raffle has 6 items. *Advanced Bait x 20 *Reindeer x 1 *Forest Coins x 3 *Coins x 10000 *Piece of Crystal Horse x 1 *Piece of Crystal Crab x 1 Trivia *If a player earns 3 Forest Coins on each time they play the Super Deluxe Raffle on everyday and also earns the 3 Forest Coins gift for Daily Login, then that player can earn 45 Forest Coins (33 in 5 days) in just a week. *The raffles in Daily Login is similar to the Carnival Raffles. Category:Forest Story Category:Daily Logins